Dreamscape
by Musou Misora
Summary: Usagi's true self comes to life, incited by rejection and abandonment. Involves murder, debatable suicide, and mental issues; not humurous in any way. COMPLETED.
1. Prologue: Scarlet Dream

Dreamscape

Dreamscape

By Musou Misora

Standard disclaimer applies.

I don't care if any of you readers like Mamoru, REVIEW! I happen to...dislike him.

***

Prologue: Scarlet Dream

***

I stare at him. Does he expect me to throw myself at him and cry out an apology? He has to know...doesn't he? Doesn't he know he ruined my dream, my perfect, pink dream?

"Well?" he asks in an annoyed tone. Maybe he does expect me to...I don't care. People like him shouldn't be allowed to live for very long. He did a backhanded thing to me, spreading nasty rumors, turning the people I care most about away from me.

"Iie," I say slowly, much to his surprise. "You used me, and now the Senshi hate me."

He blinks. "Nani?" His tone was innocent now. I roll my eyes.

"You heard me. Iie."

He shakes with rage. "We are destined to be together! To rule Crystal Tokyo..." 

I laugh. It's a disturbing laugh, to say the least. I can see it scares him. My fit of giggles continue as I leave the bench and the park.

***

Looks of hate crowd my vision as I walk the halls of Juuban high school. I ignore them completely.

Tsukino Usagi, Bringer of Disaster, and Causer of Pop Quizes. I kind of like that title. My insane laughter threatens to boil over, but subsides. I walk past the classroom I'm supposed to enter, and head straight for the exit.

So, I think, he's managed to turn the whole school against me. Pretty impressive for the piece of scum he is.

I use the disguise pen of so long ago to aid me in cutting school. My new looks and duds make me seem like a businesswoman on lunch break.

I head straight for a forest and an all-but-forgotten path. Dust is kicked up by my black heels, but I know exactly where I'm going.

Once again the laugh wishes to return, but I silence it. No more noises until I think of what to call the Dream now that it's been destroyed.

I know Pluto is watching me but she won't interfere. He destroyed most of the future, and now I would finish it off.

***

My life...an endless source of dreams broken or forgotten. As I grow, more and more of them are cast away, due to loss of interest or time.

But not my Pink Dream.

Iie, no one was ever supposed to know of it at all. I made plans ahead of time. They all worked out. Naru, school, and my family were minor glitches that would hardly be a problem. My perfectly pink Dream was being realized.

Until Mamoru showed up.

I honestly don't know what I ever saw in him. Mamoru was definitely not part of my pink Dream. Nor were the Senshi.

My mind lashes out suddenly. Bakas! They could never comprehend the Dream. Mamoru came first, and then all of them. All of them together ruined the perfect pink Dream...

A thought presents itself to me. Interesting.

The inane laughter wells up in my throat. This time I let it through instantly.

I would finally be rid of the Senshi and Mamoru.

I am capable of murder, making it look like suicide.

For now, I would dream in Scarlet.

***

(Well? I hope you're heading for the review box, because I want to know what you think of this!)

---Musou Misora

"Corrupted, contorted, distorted, destroyed.

These are the beautiful things in my heart

The beautiful things that rightly tear me apart..."

-Krista Quickmoon, "Smile Once In Awhile"-

Next Chapter: Aozora Yume


	2. Aozora Yume (Blue Sky Dream)

Dreamscape

Dreamscape

By Musou Misora

Standard disclaimer applies.

I think this fic originates from listening to too many books-on-tape, especially the ones written in first person. Man, those things are addictive...

***

Chapter One: _Aozora Yume_, Blue Sky Dream

***

It's raining outside. Everything is dark, wet, and dismal. Like my mood.

They say that Usagi disappeared a few days ago, but I ignore them. Not one of us Senshi care...do I really believe that?

Rei is unemotional, but I can tell that behind the eyes she sobs bitterly for her best friend. She doesn't believe that bullshit story Mamoru fed us anymore than I do. Setsuna says nothing, and wears a grim expression. Lately, she's been putting her things in boxes and storing them in the attic.

She knows something.

Of course she does. Setsuna is Sailor Pluto, Guardian of Time-Space. She knows just about everything.

***

I sneak out the window tonight, hoping that Michiru doesn't notice my absence. She would be furious if she knew I was going to look for Koneko-chan.

The streets glisten with the water of the last rains. Lamp-light glares at me from below, but I cannot stop to regain my vision. Someone is calling to me. I can hear the echoes of a soft, feathery voice around me.

Usagi.

My mind speeds up, and soon is traveling faster than my legs. I know she's here...why doesn't she reveal herself? The voice is distant, yet happy in a deranged sort of way. What's going on?

"Haruka..." The feather voice is louder, and clearer each time it repeats my name. "Haruka...Haruka..."

"Nani?" I reply. My own voice sounds steady, but inside I tremble. The feeling is foreign to me. I don't remember feeling this way at all.

"Haruka, what is your dream?" she asks. I know now that it is definitely Usagi. I don't understand what she's asking me, or why she hides herself.

"Doushite?"

"Just answer me, onegai."

I swallow hard. Fear sets in as I recognize her tone of voice. "I dream of...blue skies, endless blue skies. No clouds, no grey rain. To me, a blue sky signifies perpetual happiness."

She laughs. "I had a dream. It was perfectly pink. Everything was going my way."

I shudder as she begins the next sentence coldly. "But now...everything is scarlet. Do you know what that means?"

The folders of information of my mind open and close repeatedly as I search for a suitable answer. "Ano...a rose?"

Usagi, or the being that resembles her, laughs again. This time her laughter is simply insane. "Wrong. And for that, you receive a one-way ticket to my Dreamscape. Wake up, Ruka-chan..."

***

I shoot up into a sitting position. Michiru sleeps beside me, peacefully and calm.

A dream...it was just a dream, I think. Something inside me tells me it wasn't just that.

I get out of bed and walk to the kitchen. My stomach growls in hunger, so I take a sharp knife and begin cutting an apple into eighths.

An unearthly light shines behind my back. My heart twists in fear, for I know who it is.

Usagi.

Her power takes control of my body, commanding me to direct the point of my knife to my heart. I try in vain to break free. She's grown stronger since we defeated Chaos.

I can fight no more. In one swift motion, I drive the knife through my chest and finally reach the most vital organ of all.

Vaguely, I hear Usagi laugh and state, "Perhaps you will find blue skies on the Dreamscape..."

***

Michiru woke up in a cold sweat. That dream was unreal...She glanced over at the figure beside her. Haruka's back faced her. Good. She was safe. Kaiohsei no Senshi settled down to fall asleep once again.

Haruka's lifeless left hand fell from the knife in her chest, as the precious Scarlet liquid dripped onto a pure white carpet...

***

(*shudders* Woah, that even spooked me out...*giggles nervously* Minna-chan can tell that I won't let any of the Senshi live, ne? Gomen nasai...)

---Musou Misora

"There is no dark side of the moon...really...matter of fact, it's all dark..."

-Pink Floyd

Next Chapter: Tsuki no Hiko


	3. Tsuki no Hiko (Vice of the Moon)

Dreamscape

Dreamscape

By Musou Misora

Standard disclaimer applies.

***

Chapter Two: _Tsuki no Hiko_, Vice of the Moon

***

I watch as Michiru, Hotaru, and Setsuna pay their final farewells to Haruka's casket. I watch as they ease the box into the ground, and shed silent tears as the priest says the prayers.

Tenoh Haruka. Tenohsei no Senshi. 

I wish Usagi were here.

But she's not. 

She disappeared about two weeks ago. Chiba-san told some half-assed story about her cheating on him, and using the ginzuishou to seduce other men. Haruka didn't believe it. Rei doesn't believe. I most certainly don't believe it. What I can't understand is why Ami, Makoto, Michiru and Hotaru do. Have they lost their minds? Usa-chan would never, EVER use the ginzuishou to do that, and she also wouldn't cheat on Chiba-san.

That's right. He is no longer 'Mamoru-kun' to me. I hate him for making Usagi leave.

***

"Minako."

The name seems foreign to me, even though it is my own. I glance up, and see Setsuna standing before me. Her expression is something I would call 'shame, mixed with a pinch of guilt' in any other situation. But her eyes tell me that this is serious.

Setsuna sits beside me on the park bench. "I...have a question to ask you," she says softly. I nod.

"What do you dream about?"

"Nani?" I blink. "What do you mean?"

Her face falls into sadness. "Oh, it's nothing. I just have a feeling that you'll be next..."

Setsuna gets up and leaves before I can say anything more. Next? I blink again. 

***

I fall into a fitful sleep. Whenever I close my eyes, strange visions encircle me. They show Haruka, a bright light, and then...red...iie, red is not the correct word. It's scarlet. Blood. I sigh. I'm obviously not going to sleep much tonight, so I go downstairs, careful not to awaken my parents.

I search the cabinets for something to snack on quietly, but nothing is to be found. I close my eyes, wondering what I will do next.

The visions return. A feathery voice calls out to me.

"Do you understand why I'm doing this?"

I'm too scared to answer. The voice is too much like Usa-chan's for my liking. "Who--who are you?"

It laughs. "Can't you tell, dear Mina-chan? I'm the one and only Tsukino Usagi. I've only done one thing that might be worth hating me for. Now, do you understand what I'm doing?"

"What are you talking about? What did you do?"

"Didn't you know? I made Ruka-chan kill herself."

***

I must've fainted, because now I'm in my bed with my parents hovering over me.

"Daijobou ka?" my mother asks worriedly.

"Daijobou. What happened?"

"You fainted down in the kitchen, demo you screamed 'iie!' before," replied otou-san. Okaa-san nods as if confirming his story. I smile.

"If that's what happened, okay. I'm really tired, though..."

"Hai," says okaa-san. "We'll leave you alone now."

They do so, and I'm alone once again. I roll over onto my side and sigh deeply. I'm glad Usagi is innocent of what Chiba-san accused her of. But now...

Now I know truly what her vice is.

And as I think those words, I feel a knife plunging into my back, while Usagi laughs in the backround...

***

(Hehehe, gomen nasai for killing Haruka and Minako off...don't worry, I think they'll be returning.)

(Domo arigato for all you reviewers (for this story, and 'Pluto's Insanity')!)

---Musou Misora

"Patch me up inside  
But I can't take it so I  
Run away and hide  
And I may find in time that  
You were always right  
You're always right..."

-Vertical Horizon, "Best I Ever Had"

Next Chapter: Tengai


	4. Tengai (Beyond The Heavens)

Dreamscape

Dreamscape

By Musou Misora

Standard Disclaimer applies.

I take a break from all the killing in the beginning of this chapter. It kind of explains what the Dreamscape is.

***

Chapter Three: _Tengai_, Beyond The Heavens

***

_Long ago, before the dawning of the Silver Millennium, before the Cosmos was conceived, there was a void where only hatred and death lived. Everything else, life, love, and peace resided on the Dreamscape._

_ One day, a visitor appeared in the most beautiful area. It was a young lady, with hair of shining gold, and deep blue eyes that sparkled with tears. Those who saw her questioned her gently._

_ "I come from the future," she stated. "It is a sad place, filled with all kinds of evils. They destroy dreams and leave us with hatred, greed, and pain. One such evil destroyed my only true dream."_

_ They understood, and wept with her. No one had ever heard of something so horrible._

_ A woman of the Dreamscape said to her, "Your dream can be realized here. Let us help you. Visualize this dream of yours in your mind."_

_ And so, the young lady did so with a smile. Everything was suddenly perfectly pink in color, not too soft, not too loud. The people set this in their minds, and became filled with angry thoughts. They began to fight amongst themselves for the favor of the young lady. Unbeknownst to them, she was smiling an evil smile. _

_ The young lady from the future succeeded in turning the beautiful Dreamscape into a place not unlike the Void outside its boundaries. She merged the two together into a nightmare, like the one her pink dream had become. _

_ Now she could twist the wonderful dreams of her Senshi and Prince into infinite blackness..._

***

My eyes shoot open. The Fire crackles before me brightly and insistently. As I get up and leave, I ponder the meaning of this vision. My request of the fire was to explain to me the nature of Haruka's and Minako's deaths.

And it showed my this.

The young lady...she looked so much like Usa-chan...Senshi? Prince? If it was Usagi, the vision obviously meant...

My hand covers my mouth in fright. Usa-chan killed them?

***

I bite my lip as I wait for someone on the other line to answer. It was two o'clock in the morning, so I wouldn't be surprised if no one answered...something clicked in my ear. A sleepy yawn followed it.

Moshi moshi, the voice said. Setsuna.

"Setsuna-chan? It's me, Rei."

Hai, I know. What is it?

"I need to talk to you in person right away."

One question: have you any idea what time it is?

"Hai, two AM. It's about Haruka, Minako and Usagi."

...oh. Park in twenty minutes?

"Sure."

***

She runs up to me, slightly out of breath. "It took me a while to find a way out of the house without waking Hotaru and Michiru up," Setsuna says. I nod in understanding. "What did you want to tell me?"

"I had a vision about an hour ago." I recap the entire experience to her.

"So," she begins slowly, after letting it sink in. "You believe that the young lady is Usagi-hime, and that Mamoru is the prince and we are the Senshi."

"Hai."

Her expression doesn't change, nor does she say anything for five minutes. "I suggest you watch out, Rei."

"Watch out for what!? That has nothing to do with what I just said!" Setsuna smiles at me.

"I'm warning you: don't dream, or else you might be next to visit the Dreamscape beyond the stars and heavens."

And with that, she leaves me. I walk home quickly in anger.

***

Setsuna doesn't control my mind, and so I let myself dream. 

Once again, I stand upon the stage, lights flashing all around me. Cameras, beams, glow-sticks: my eyes spot them all. The crowd cheers wildly in the stadium, one that seats 30,000 people. Even that is too small to hold all my fans. All my concerts are sold-out within two days of the announcement itself. My life is wonderful...people love my talents...everything is working out my way.

This time, a large sphere of shining light floats down from the sky. I laugh: a new trick my agents pulled to offer adversity to the crowd. But something is different. I know I've felt and seen this light. Before I can say anything, Usagi appears in the center of it. Her face bears an evil smirk.

Like the one the young lady in my vision wore.

She sighs. "Setsuna warned you, Rei. Don't worry: you'll get your wish. Very soon, you'll be part of the stars."

***

My bed is drenched in sweat. Careless of the fact that I'm still wearing my night clothes, and that it's just a few minutes after I got home, I rush out of the temple, onto the street, and straight into the headlights of the oncoming car...

***

(0.o *backs away slowly from the Sailor Mars Appreciation Society, then breaks into a run* Stay away!)

---Musou Misora

"Did you see your dream  
fade before your eyes  
are you still reaching out  
can you hear me scream..."  
_  
_-Reamonn, "Waiting There For You"

Next Chapter: Ten'on


	5. Ten'on (Blessings of Heaven)

Dreamscape

Dreamscape

By Musou Misora

Standard disclaimer applies. I've decided not to write chapters for Ami or Makoto. I can only say 'Setsuna warned them but they didn't listen so they died horrible deaths' in so many ways, people. And besides, I haven't felt compelled to do anything for them lately. 

Oh yeah, I kind of make up a side story in here about Setsuna and Endymion. They have an affair back before Beryl attacks the Moon.

*scowls* And don't come flaming me because everyone's dead or about to be killed! I write this way because I'm inspired to change the way people think about Bishoujo Senshi (i.e. that it's a kawaii, waffy anime for little girls. *rolls eyes* Give me a break, minna: it's got YURI in it.)

***

Chapter Four: _Ten'on_, Blessings of Heaven

_They'd judge Us - How -_

_For You - served Heaven - You know, _

_Or sought to -_

_I could not..._

_And were You - saved -_

_And I - condemned to be_

_Where You were not - _

_That self - were Hell to me..._

_ -_Emily Dickenson-

***

All I have to say is: gomen nasai. I'm so sorry.

I should never have let Endymion spread those lies about Serenity-hime. I should have let him die back during the Silver Millenium. The bastard...I hate him almost as much as Usagi does. But part of me still longs for him.

I know that it's my turn to die. But unlike the other Senshi, I deserve to. I have committed such crimes against my Princess...

I also know that Serenity-hime is standing right behind me, glaring so very darkly at the back of my head. She won't kill me quite yet. She wants to know the truth. And so, I will tell her...

***

I fell in love with him.

That was probably the stupidest act I have ever executed in my entire existence. Endymion-sama was engaged to Serenity-hime; everyone knew and acknowledged that. Yet I ignored it, lusting after him, watching his every movement, writing down everything he ever said to me in the silly little diary all the princesses kept. I came very close to stalking him one time, but was sent back to Pluto because I "needed a vacation from all my duties". I was acting quite oddly, and, much to my chagrin, many lords and ladies of court noticed it.

One night, at supper, I noticed that the Prince and Princess hardly spoke to one another, and when they did it was through gritted teeth. I could tell that the other Senshi noted it also, but none of us mentioned it aloud.

A week later, the royal houses from all over the Galaxy arrived for the annual ball the Queen held. It was the largest event any had ever attended, and this time wouldn't shirk its expectations. The day was Serenity-hime's birthday.

I had had a dream the night before, a premonition if you will. A great evil would attack that night...I shrugged it off, not fully understanding why I would be having visions of the future. That was Kasei-chan's department.

I grew eternally tired of the other Senshi's twittering and giggling over the young foreign lords. I would probably never marry, seeing as I had an obsession with someone who loved one of my closest friends. The ball was no exception for their 'oos' and 'aws'. 

Finally, I had had enough. The balcony was my only escape from duty, so naturally that was where I headed. My elbows leaned against the railing, I gazed at the night sky and found my home, Pluto. It was a tiny speck compared to Jupiter or Saturn, and even Uranus and Neptune. My home was the smallest planet in the Solar System.

"Setsuna-san?" The voice was male, heavenly, and perfect. I swiveled around on my feet.

"Hai, Endymion-sama?"

He smiled at me, and I almost melted right then and there. "Would you like to walk with me? Serenity-sama currently isn't speaking to me..."

"I don't see why not."

Those five words got me into the greatest trouble I have ever, and I mean EVER, been in. The next thing I know we're in the garden and he's kissing and groping me. I felt like I was in paradise as he held me ever so close and lovingly...but somewhere in the back of my mind a feeling of dread spurned itself and grew like lightening. I knew that the Queen was near, watching us with a rage only a Lunarian Queen can ever use.

"You..."

Endymion stopped touching me to, in total horror, see Queen Serenity standing behind me. Her rage was softened, however, much to my wonder. It was replaced by simple logic and reasoning.

She began, "I can forgive both of you for a price." Her voice was sly. Both the Prince and I looked down at our feet, awaiting our punishments for such a heinous crime.

"Endymion, you will marry Serenity and never bring this up again."

"Hai." He gulped. I could tell that marrying the Princess was no longer his pleasure.

"As for you, Sailor Pluto..."

I started to shake with fear as her voice became colder. "...you will become the Guardian of Time, doomed to live an eternal life alone at the Time Gate." I was transformed against my will, and sent to the darkness mortals call Time...

***

Now Usagi knows the truth. Now I will die, and live again on the nightmare she calls the Dreamscape. 

My dream has also become a nightmare, dashed to pieces on the proverbial stone.

And the nightmare is...

Endymion...

***

(Are you wondering why the chapter titles have nothing to do with the actual chapters as of lately? It's mainly because I like the words and the meanings...demo this one was because I got sidetracked. The focus of this one was supposed to be Michiru, demo it changed suddenly.)

---Musou Misora

"Guess I wasn't the best one to ask   
Me myself with my face pressed up against love's glass  
To see the shiny toy I've been hoping for   
The one I never can afford..."

-Indigo Girls, "Love Will Come To You"-

(Hai, my taste in music is very odd...)

Next Chapter: Hyouden


	6. Hyouden (Field of Eternal Snow)

Dreamscape

Dreamscape

By Musou Misora

Standard disclaimer applies. 

***

Chapter Five: _Hyouden_, Field of Eternal Snow

***

_Dear Michiru-mama,_

_ I've wanted to tell you this for so very, very long, ever since Haruka-papa was killed. Hai, she did not commit suicide like everyone says._

_ Serenity-hime killed her._

_ Onegai, don't be angry at her anymore. I'm writing this letter to explain what happened to make her do all of this to us._

_ You see, Usagi-chan knew about her past as the Moon Princess all along, even before Luna told her. Until Luna came and explained everything about the other Senshi, Usagi's life was perfect. We all thought she dreamt of silly things, did silly things, and thought silly things. She wasn't, and still isn't, a klutz._

_ It was all just a facade._

_ In truth, she despised us more than we can imagine. Her dream was a perfect, pink dream, where she would have everything and anything she ever wanted; in short, she wanted freedom from _chigiri_. Usagi-chan would love who she wanted to love, not just because they were engaged in a former time._

_ This is all I can tell you, since my time to die has come. Remember what Setsuna-mama asked you? Well, I ask you the very same thing._

_ Forgive her._

_ Hotaru_

***

I set down the pen, and recline in my seat. For a long while, I had believed all Mamoru told us; now I saw the truth. I can only hope Michiru-mama will also. 

I feel Usagi appear beside me. She sits quietly upon my bed for a few minutes, and then speaks to me.

"Hotaru-chan, I know what you dream of. I wasn't sure about the others. Demo...will you tell me the dream again? One more time?"

I nod. "My dream is always the same. Haruka, Michiru, Setsuna and I wake up one morning, only to find our yard is covered in perfectly white snow. Setsuna makes pancakes for breakfast, and then Haruka puts my snow gear on. We run and play and make snowmen, have snowball fights: everything. The day is endless...eternal..."

Usagi looks down at her feet. "You know, I'm almost sorry for what I've done. There's nothing I can do now."

"Hai."

"Very soon, all four of you will see that endless snow."

"Hai."

"I wish you happiness, if you can find it, upon my Dreamscape."

"Sayonara, Serenity."

"Sayonara, Dosei."

***

(*sighs* I couldn't bring myself to describe how Hotaru dies. She's my favorite character...)

---Musou Misora

"If your lips  
Feel lonely and thirsty  
Kiss the rain  
And wait for the dawn..."

-Billy Myers, "Kiss The Rain"

Next Chapter: Harukaze


	7. Harukaze (Spring Wind)

Dreamscape

Dreamscape

By Musou Misora

Standard disclaimer applies.

***

Chapter Six: _Harukaze_, Spring Wind

***

They're gone. They've left me all alone.

The day before Setsuna died she asked me to forgive Usagi, because Mamoru was lying to us. I know that she's killed all of them, so it only fuels my rage. 

I walk through my room, and then Setsuna's, and finally Hotaru's. My eyes tear up as I think her name. The little firefly was too young to die so horribly...maybe this is what I receive for treason. But Usagi doesn't blame me for hating her.

She doesn't blame me for anything.

Usagi hates me.

***

I never thought that our sweet, innocent princess could be so filled with hate. I never thought that she was capable of all she's done. But now it's almost over. I know she will come after me next. It's not hard to read the signs.

The story will come to its unhappy ending very soon.

***

I sit patiently on a bench in the garden. The scent of roses surrounds me, and a spring wind caresses me. I don't know exactly what I'm waiting for, but I know it will come very soon.

"Very soon..." I murmur to the flowers. I feel secure in this garden, but even its charm cannot keep me from thinking about my impending death.

"Michiru."

"Ohayo, Usagi. How are you?"

"Very well, domo arigato. I have a question for you, as Setsuna told you I would."

"Of course."

"What do you dream of?" I smile at the princess I have served in so many lifetimes.

"Usagi-chan, you should already know the answer. I dream of nothing. Now, I have a question for you."

"Hai."

"How will I die?"

Usagi shakes her head. "You are the only one who has answered my question the way I think they should have. I may not have asked them all the way I did to you, demo I know you all so well. You will live for a little while longer."

She turns to leave, but I stop her. "Usagi...one more thing."

Usagi nods at me.

"Take care of the spring wind for me, onegai."

***

I finish washing my plate and fork from supper, and turn on the television to watch the news. Bank robbery...rape victim...new store opening...another murder...

My mind wakes up when I hear that headline, and my hand rushes to turn the sound up.

"...in the past few weeks, there have been seven suicides or murders reported. According to the parents and friends of those people, the seven were close friends, along with three others, one of whom went missing just before the first murder occurred. One of the last two was apparently thrown from the top of his apartment building late last night, as the body was not discovered until ten this morning. The victim, Chiba Mamoru, was a medical student..."

Mamoru. Dead. Killed. I knew I should've warned him...but, then again, maybe he deserved that for lying to us about Usagi-chan; except now all she was guilty for was murder of eight people.

"...also this morning, the parents and younger brother of Tsukino Usagi, the girl that's been missing for a month and friend of the eight dead, were found burned alive in their home. With the bodies of the three, Usagi's best friend Naru was stabbed repeatedly through her chest. That's all for the headlines..."

My heart almost stops. So Usagi wasn't just after the Senshi and Mamoru. She probably wouldn't stop until all the people in her way were obliterated...I have to warn someone, but I don't want to...

I give myself a mental slap. Your life for Usagi's "friends"? It's worth it.

I suddenly thank Usagi for letting me live a bit longer.

***

(Okay, so I like Michiru too...if any of the readers are mad that their favorite characters have died, please be assured that they will be returning. I think.)

---Musou Misora

"Patch me up inside  
But I can't take it so I  
Run away and hide  
And I may find in time that  
You were always right  
You're always right..."

-Vertical Horizon, "Best I Ever Had"

Next Chapter: Jiboujiki


	8. Jiboujiki (Self-Abandonment)

Dreamscape

Dreamscape

By Musou Misora

Standard disclaimer applies. This chapter will not be written in first person or present tense. Dear lord, I hope all of you know what I mean...*looks hopeful* Do you?

*shakes head* Gomen nasai, minna-chan. It's all too often I read a story by an author who switches tenses and persons without giving warning. I've made it my personal mission to rid all of Fandom from the evil bonds of bad grammar and spelling.

***

Chapter Seven: _Jiboujiki_, Self-Abandonment

***

Usagi walked confidently down a well-populated street. Her hair now cut to her shoulders and dyed black, and her eyes now brown because of colored contacts, the Tsuki no Hime blended in perfectly with the other people. She knew what Michiru was up to...

_High treason to her Princess..._ she mentally noted. _At least the others vaguely understood._ She had been remembering all the good things when she told Michiru she could live a little longer. Usagi hated everything that reminded of her friends, all dead by her hand or working. Therefore, she killed her parents and Naru, as well as destroyed Hikawa Shrine.

But even now, Usagi realized that her actions were not leading to her one, true desire. These deaths meant nothing to her dream.

Usagi suddenly regretted killing them.

***

It was all up to her now. Michiru stood above the city, watching Usagi's every move. The younger girl had run out of Tokyo into a forest crying, most likely because she was starting to feel guilty.

_Usagi-chan,_ Michiru thought._ Don't you understand that we'll forgive you?_

Michiru had by now reached the spot where Usagi had disappeared. Anxious to set things right, the teal haired woman stepped bravely into the thick underbrush, only to be confronted by a knife and Usagi's grinning face.

"You fell for my little trick..."

***

_Everything was dark. It surrounded her, choked her, and at the same time loved her. The darkness confused her senses, yet sharpened them; clouded her vision, but she saw clearly; mocked her voice, as she sang clearly and beautifully._

_ What was this place? Could it be hell, or perhaps Heaven? Maybe it was just a void, where souls that had been destined for greatness went after they died the most horrible and unexpected deaths._

_ Or was this the Dreamscape? An unseen wind encircled her, and immediately she knew that it was the same spring wind she felt in the garden just the other day._

_ Haruka's arms, so welcoming and warm; loving and light. That was what it was. It was perfectly set in simplicity, the only way she would have it._

_ She was about to fall asleep again, when a memory erupted. The Dreamscape? If this was what it was, then it was sheer horror. How could she mistake a wind for her true love? But, more importantly, how had she gotten here? She remembered nothing._

_ Nothing..._

_***_

(Confused by the ending? Well, join the club: so am I. Learn to live with it, ne? I do this kind of stuff all the time. It annoys the hell out of my friends...)

---Musou Misora

"He can't remember a time when he felt needed  
If love was red then he was colorblind   
All his friends they've been tried for treason  
In crimes that were never defined   
He's saying "Love is like a barren place  
And reaching out for human faith  
Is like a journey I just don't have a map for"   
So baby's gonna take a dive  
And push the shift to overdrive  
Send a signal that he's hanging all his hopes on the stars  
(What a pleasant dream)..."

-Savage Garden, 'To The Moon and Back'

Next Chapter: Takai no Shan Yume


	9. Takai no Shan Yume (Beautiful Dream of D...

Dreamscape

Dreamscape

By Musou Misora

Standard disclaimer applies. This chapter is in the format I used for the Prologue, and chapters 1-6.

*bows* Excuse me, onegai. I have been spelling the Japanese words for the planets incorrectly (mainly Neptune and Uranus). I will spell them the right way in this chapter.

One more thing...the very first part, up to the 3 asterixes, is Michiru and Haruka, and the second part, where everything is in normal font (no italics) is Usagi.

***

Chapter Eight: _Takai no Shan Yume_, Beautiful Dream of Death

***

_It suddenly turns cool in this Place, wherever it is. I know nothing of how I got here, or why I am here. Hell, I can't remember my _name_, let alone my origins._

Hello?

_The voice is somehow familiar, and yet I cannot place it._

I think I know you...

_I listen more carefully now._

I can't quite remember...something about Kaiousei...

_Neptune? What on earth is the voice talking about?_

...And then more...Kinsei? Tennousei?

_I grow angry. The voice is spouting off nonsense about Uranus and Venus!_

Mokusei...Suisei...Kasei...Dosei...Meiousei...

_Jupiter...Mercury...Mars...Saturn...Pluto...what the hell is it talking about?_

Don't you understand? I know you...and these words have something to do with us.

_Hai...maybe I do remember something...short sailor fukus...where are these thoughts coming from? This sudden rush of information confuses me._

Won't you speak to me?

_I would, demo I don't know how. Where is the voice coming from?_

I can see you...I know you...Mi-Michiru?

_Michiru? Is that my name? I can't remember..._

It's me...Haruka...

_Haruka._

_ My spring wind..._

Usagi...it's not her fault...don't blame her...

_Why is it not her fault? Who _is _Usagi? And then...I remember._

_ I remember everything. The daimons...Galaxia...Chaos...it all comes rushing back to me at lightening speeds._

_***_

I made the worst mistakes ever in the history of the world.

I killed them.

What made me do this? How am I supposed to get them back? I should not have punished them for Mamoru's crimes. They did not deserve any of this.

I'm so sorry.

So very, very sorry...

"Serenity-hime."

My old name...I have not heard that name since I killed them. Who else knows who I am?

"Usagi, it's me. Pluto."

I can't turn around, even though I know it's her. I don't want to face her right now. Setsuna has this ability to punish you without words.

"I know you're angry with yourself, demo you must listen to me."

"Hai," I whisper softly. I can feel her nod in approval. I must have made progress since all of this happened.

"It's not your fault. It's Endymion's. He has been possessed again, and killing him did nothing. The spirit is still at large in the city. That's what made you so blinded. You must destroy it."

"I can't."

"You must. That's the only way we can return."

"..." My voice seems to have left me again. Setsuna sighs in exasperation.

"Just do it! The spirit is very close right now. If you transform, you can defeat it easily."

"If it made me do all that, how can I?"

"It's weak from you forcing it out of its host. You must hurry. I have to leave..."

"Iie!" I whirl around, but she is not there anymore. "Shimatta..."

Fine. Setsuna won, I'll transform...but how will I defeat it?

"Moon Eternal, make-up!"

***

(Plot twist...sorry for the lack of warning. I just couldn't help myself...)

---Musou Misora

"Should've known better than to cheat a friend  
And waste the chance that I've been given  
So I'm never gonna dance again  
The way I danced with you..."

-George Michael, 'Careless Whisper'

Next Chapter: Kara Makoto


	10. Kara Makoto (From Sincerity)

Dreamscape

Dreamscape

By Musou Misora

Standard disclaimer applies.

Okay, okay, I use a lot of information from the Super S manga (i.e. Nephrenia instead of Neherenia). I just read the first Stars manga...*goes into dreamy mode* Soooooo good! Everything goes a little fast, though...*shrugs* I'll let you read it on your own.

***

Chapter Nine: _Kara Makoto_, From Sincerity

***

I don't understand...

I transformed...

And now I'm back on the Dreamscape. Is it because of the spirit Setsuna was talking about? I know now that there is a way to bring the others back, and to regain our normal lives.

But how am I supposed to defeat this evil?

The other times, I had the Senshi to help me through it.

I'm all alone now. And yet I will do it for them...with all my heart...from all my sincerity...

***

_She fears..._

_ She is human..._

_ That does not mean she cannot oppose us._

_ Thou was always optimistic._

_ Thou hast gained mortal sarcasm. Thou wouldst do well to suppress it before the Master comes._

_ There is no time for quarreling. We three must destroy the Senshi. The Dreamscape will overshadow this world very soon. _

_ Nephrenia was a fool to chase after Helios._

_Thou speakest truthfully for this one time._

_ Speak no more! Tsuki no Hime approaches..._

***

The park is empty and void of life. Did I make it this way? Has the Dreamscape really come this far?

I stop. The presence...it feels so much like Nephrenia...but I know instinctively that it's not her.

"_Greetings, Tsuki no Hime. We have traveled far across the Dreamscape to meet thee._"

"Wh-who are you?" I manage to stammer out. All my confidence from my insanity had left me the instant I transformed, and I was back to being my normal, klutzy self.

"_We three are Servants of the Great Master, Zirconia._"

"Zirconia!?" I spit out the name in contempt. "Demo I defeated him years ago!"

"_Not so, Tsuki no Hime._"

"_You have only driven him farther away._"

"_He will return. Now, you must fight us._"

"Gladly! Starlight Honeymoon Therapy Kiss!"

The demons become visible, and one shrieks in pain as my attack hits it dead on. The other two growl at me.

"_That is only one you have destroyed._"

Energy takes the form of wind and strikes me in all directions. I cry out, and the words form ever so slowly...

"Help..."

***

_Another voice cries out to me._

_ "Help!"_

_ Who is this? The voice I do not recognize. Only Haruka's..._

That is Koneko-chan...

_Why can I only remember Haruka's voice? It tears me apart that I do not know my own princess's voice as it sounds. So painful...what is going on?_

We can't do anything...feel so helpless...

_I know..._

***

(Dun dun dun! This story is turning out to be too cliche for me...ah well, what's an author to do? One must live with their mistakes and learn from them, I suppose.)

---Musou Misora

"Ne kurayami yori mo fukai kurushimi   
Dakishimeteru no?   
Nani mo ka mo ga futari kagayaku tame   
Kitto..."

-Yakusoku wa Iranai (REALLY good song from Tenkuu no Escaflowne...)

Next Chapter: Akari no Tenshi

__


	11. Akari no Tenshi (Angel of Light)

Dreamscape

Dreamscape

By Musou Misora

Standard disclaimer applies.

*sighs* This is the last chapter of 'Dreamscape', minna-chan. If you really want, I could write a sequel...although, I may do that anyways, just to annoy you with more inanity. *grins evilly* Watch out, 'cause I'll be back!

***

Chapter Ten: _Akari no Tenshi_, Angel of Light

***

I suppose I could've done something more, but I don't quite remember what happened after the wind.

Only blackness and angry voices.

I knew I felt sad that the old hermit guy hadn't learned his lesson.

I knew that Ami and Makoto would still hate me.

***

Haruka tells me I not only transformed into Neo-Queen Serenity, but after that I also changed into Cosmos and kicked those other two's asses, along with Zirconia's. I guess I hadn't realized I could do that. All I know now is that only Setsuna, Haruka and Minako accept my apology.

Of course, the others didn't bother to explain why to me.

Setsuna says that there is another evil behind Zirconia, the being that was now fueling the anger of Michiru, Hotaru, Rei, Ami and Makoto.

Mamoru remains dead. Not that I mind...that's one thing less to worry about.

There is only one thing I clearly remember about that night. One of those demon thingys called me the 'Angel of Light', right before I blasted him to kingdom come.

I wonder what that's supposed to mean...

Minako, worried as ever about my well-being, asks if there are any worlds I can hide out on so the Five Disbelievers won't harm me. I, in turn, ask Setsuna, and she smiles and says to me,

"Something can be arranged, Tsuki no Hime."

***

(Odd ending, ne? If you REALLY want to know what happens, I might write a sequel. Ask and thou shalt receive...)

(Gomen for the extremely short chapter and lack of details, demo it's 9:04 PM and I'm bushed from vegetating. All day at the computer, and only this to show for it.)

(Can't be helped, can it?)

---Musou Misora (a.k.a. Procrastinator Girl ^_^)

"Fire  
The sun is well asleep  
The moon is high above  
But fire grows from the East  
And how is this  
Hate so deep?  
Lead us all so blindly, killing, killing  
Fools are we  
If hate's the gate to peace  
This is the last stop.  
For raining tears..."

-Dave Matthews Band, 'The Last Stop'

Next Chapter: NONE!!!! BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

^_^ a BIG domo arigato to all you wonderful reviewers out there, even the ones who were confused...keep up the reviewing, 'cause authors really love to hear from ya :)

  



End file.
